


Try and Try Again

by Nylkebi23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: Renjun has friends on the soccer team. Yukhei is on the soccer team. This is a distance in which Renjun is comfortable.Renjun teaches at a dance studio. Yukhei needs to take dance classes to help his coordination. Renjun is no longer comfortable.The class is also for 5 year olds. No one is comfortable.





	Try and Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was inspired by a One Direction fic called Twist a Little Closer, Now by fackinglouis. It's been a really long time since I read it, but I was scrolling through my saved fics and read the plot summary and was like Ope time for a re-read. And then I was like. Fuck. Luren. Also I haven't written any Luren which like?????
> 
> This'll be short and sweet, probably just 3 or 4 chapters. Rating is for language. 99' line are seniors in high school, 00' line are juniors, and so on and so forth. I may add more character tags as people appear.

“Renjun someone’s at the desk!”

Renjun paused his movements, breathing heavily. He shot a glare at Jisung, who shrugged and left as quickly as he had appeared. Renjun went over to flick off the speaker blasting music around the small studio room, steps echoing in the suddenly quiet space. He paused to pull the studio door shut behind him, before walking down the carpeted hall to the reception desk.

“Hey! I didn’t know you worked here.” Said Wong Yukhei and fuck ok. What a great day for Renjun to wear the bedazzled T-shirt Jaemin had given him in 3rd grade. 

“Uh, yeah. Hey Yukhei.” Renjun said, heading over to the reception desk. The closer he got, the steeper an angle he had to tilt his head at to look Yukhei in the eyes.

“Cool, this’ll be easy then.” Yukhei said, standard boyish grin firmly in place. “I have to take a dance class. Can I just sign up for one of yours?”

Renjun wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating this entire conversation. “What.”

“Yeah.” Yukhei said, starting to look a little sheepish (and still so damn hot.) “Coach says he’ll bench me if I don’t get some extra help with my coordination. He recommended this place actually.”

Renjun knew for a fact the the owner of the studio and Yukhei’s soccer coach had fucked in the supply closet here before. And the costume closet. And in at least one of the studios. “Did he now.” Renjun said. He sighed and pulled up a printed schedule from the mess on the desk. “Well the only classes I teach are combo classes-”

“That sounds perfect.” Yukhei said, interrupting. “Combo like combination class, right?”

“Yes.” Renjun said. “The classes are for ages 3-5.”

Yukhei did actually pause here for a second with a look of adorable consideration on his face, before shrugging. “I think that sounds about right. When can I start?”

“Wait, no.” Renjun said. “No Yukhei if you fell in class you would crush them all.”

“But I won’t fall.” Yukhei said. “Because I’ll have a great teacher like you.” He winked, cheesy and bright, and Renjun actually felt his heart stutter and pause.

“I-“ Renjun started, stopped, tried again, “Here just.” He handed Yukhei the schedule he’d dug up earlier. “Here’s the class schedule. Look it over and see what would fit, and then call or come back and sign up for a class, ok?”

“If you say so.” Yukhei said, taking the sheet from Renjun. His hands are so big holy shit. “I’ll call.” 

“Have a nice day.”

“You too.” Yukhei smiled bright, turning to head towards the door, before calling back over his shoulder, “It really was nice seeing you here Renjun. And I like your shirt!”

Luckily Yukhei is turned around and can’t see the furious blush that crawled over Renjun’s face. Unfortunately, Jisung is (apparently) still there. “Wow hyung.”

“Not a fucking word.” Renjun seethed out, turning to point a furious finger at him. “And don’t you have mirrors to clean?”

Jisung twisted a face, but obeyed. What a weird ass day. Renjun didn’t think he could handle seeing the Yukhei outside of the short times their paths crossed at school again. Yukhei being on the soccer team with Chenle and Donghyuck meant the Renjun had a casual acquaintance with him just out of forced proximity. The older boy had always been incredibly friendly to Renjun, so seeing him at school was no huge hardship.

Except for his huge ass crush.

But it was fine. It was fine. Renjun headed back to the studio he was in before. Those inside pirouettes weren’t going to perfect themselves.

Renjun doubted he’d ever cross paths with Yukhei at the studio ever again. 

 

 

“You’re joking me.” 

“Nope.” Ten said, popping the p obnoxiously. “I think it’s a good fit.”

“I teach kindergarteners!” Renjun absolutely did not shout. 

“Johnny tells me he’s good with kids.” Ten said. “Think of it as having an assistant.”

It had been 2 days since Yukhei and come in to the studio looking to sign up for class, and Renjun had just started putting the embarrassing encounter behind him. Until Ten had come out of his last class of the night while Renjun was working the reception desk and dropped this bombshell on him.

“I can’t have him in class.” Renjun said. He followed Ten desperately as he walked around the building, locking doors and shutting off lights. “What will the kids think?”

“Maybe they’ll think he’s a friendly giant.” Ten said. “Or an unfriendly one. I’m sure Yukhei wouldn’t mind kids trying to slay him.”

“And the parents?” Renjun tried. “They’re on my ass about everything already.”

“Exactly. This won’t change anything.”

Renjun focused on taking deep breaths so he didn’t yell at his boss. He was a calm and level headed person just trying to make some money. Yukhei was a fever dream brought forth from his exhausted mind. Ten was actually telling him he was getting a raise right now, and that oh look maybe he was even ready to teach one of the older classes.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t need to be in the recital.”

The illusion shattered and Renjun buried his face in his hands so he could scream.

 

“Oh wow.” Jaemin said, leaning over the back of Renjun's chair. “That’s amazing.”

“Fuck all the way off.” Renjun said, doing his absolute best to ignore Jaemin. Unfortunately, his hair was a freshly died pink and still smelled like bleach, and it made Renjun sneeze when Jaemin squished his head right next to Renjun’s.

“Aww.” Jaemin cooed. “He’s allergic to feelings.” Renjun turned in his chair to glare at Jaemin, who leaned back and put his hands up in a gesture of mock innocence, betrayed by his shit eating grin. “Save the fire for Yukhei, yeah?”

“Na Jaemin.” Renjun said. “You’re mother should have smothered you in the crib.”

“Someone’s touchy.”

“Just leave it.” Renjun said. “I’m tired, I’m stressed, I have lesson plans I need to edit.”

“I've always said you keep yourself too busy.” Jaemin said. “All of you do. You don’t spend nearly enough time enjoying my presence.”

“Jeno would love to spend more time with you on the soccer team.”

Jaemin pulled a face. “Sweating. No thank you. I’ll leave that to Hyuck. Speaking of soccer though-“

Shit. “Oh no you don’t-“

“-Lets talk some more about Yukhei!” Renjun resisted the urge to drop his face into his hands. “I think this is the moment you’ve been waiting for.”

“I haven’t been waiting for anything.” Renjun said.

“Yeah because you gave up before you could even try.” And well, Renjun couldn’t exactly argue with that. “You’re selling yourself short like always.”

“He is short.” Donghyuck said, plopping into the seat next to Renjun. Donghyuck arriving meant class would be starting in about 5 seconds, as Donghyuck was always busy being anywhere but in class, so Renjun decided to ignore this comment and grab his notebook from his bag. He was at school, a time for learning, not a time for dealing with his so called friends.

“Just wait and see, Junnie.” Jaemin said, sounding gleeful. “I just know this’ll be fantastic.”


End file.
